Rescue Me
by nevergone4ever
Summary: I wasn't always a happy-go-lucky girl with long blond hair and a fringe bikini. I didn't always smile at newcomers and laugh and sing for no reason. I had never even surfed before. I wasn't any of that. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

My name wasn't always Giggles.

I mean, what kind of idiot names their KID, GIGGLES? It's so weird.

And I wasn't always so happy, dating Tanner, and wearing that fringey bikini. I was depressed and in serious need of help.

This is my story.

_Giggles_

I walked out of Big Mama's with my arm almost ripped apart.

I had just gotten into a huge fight with Lela from the bikers. I had started the fight because I needed to get my anger out. Lela got a twisted ankle and a bloody nose. I was lucky, I suppose. My arm only got scratched up.

I wiped the blood off on my long, silky golden hair as I walked to the beach. Nobody was there, lucky for me. I darted behind a boulder and lie down. Let them search for me. I wouldn't care.

"Ella! Ella!" I heard them calling my name. I buried my head in my arms. Why couldn't I just disappear? I didn't want or need any of those people. I hated them. Leave me alone.

I got an evil idea.

I took off my denim jacket a wiped some of my blood on it. Then I tossed it on top of the boulder and gave a shriek. Lastly I dove into the salty water.

I heard Seacat, Tanner, Rascal and KiKi dash down the beach to where I was, but by now I was forty yards away, just a head bobbing in the water. I watched them scream over my jacket, and then I saw Rascal scanning the water. I took a deep breath and immersed myself in he salty blue water.


	2. Chapter 2

As my body plunges deeper and deeper, I begin to panic- or at least my body did. My mind is in a completely tranquil state. All I think of was peace. This will be my eternal resting place.

Then my eternal peace is disrupted.

"Ella! Ella!" screams Tanner.

I straighten my legs and spiral to the surface. "WHAT?!"

"Out there! Surfboards, everybody!" he shouts.

"No, no, I don't need any frigging people," I mutter, plummeting back down. I really don't want or need to talk to Tanner or Seacat- or any of them, really. I just want them to go away. I hate them.

Seacat reaches me first. He scoops me up effortlessly, despair scrawled all over his face. I slump down on his board and sigh. Seacat surfs back on a small but mighty powerful wave and we reach shore last.

"Why?" was all he asks when we are on the sandy beach. "Why?"

My blond bangs hanging ominously over my eyes, I give a light shrug. "I dunno."

Tanner and Kiki walked over, and I feel the slightest jab of jealously when I saw their hands were interlaced. "Ella?" asks Kiki, her voice cracking. I swallow, my arm beginning to burn. "Why were you out there? Did you try to surf and you fell off?"

My mouth opens wide with shock. They suspect nothing. They thought it was an _accident_. This was amazing and yet crazy. I nodded in a daze.

"Yeah… I was trying to get this, urm, killer wave… and then… bam, there goes my wave… heh, heh…"

They nod. "Where's your board?" Rascal questions.

I blanch. "Um, I must have dropped it…"

"What's it look like?" Tanner asks.

There's a terrible lump in my throat that will not go away. "Black- I mean blue with… pink flowers and hearts and all that crap."

"What?"

"Blue and pink."

Tanner assumes a heroic pose and stretches his neck to look out at the sea. My eyes bulge and I know what's going to happen.

"NO, NO-"

"_I was a young man when I saw your little- ittle- ittle faaaaaace,"_ he belted out, and Kiki joined in.

"_You seemed so hopeless, and we all thought it's a disgraaaaace,"_ she sang, and suddenly three guys with guitars and some other weird instruments began joining in.

"_But I never said never, I said 'we'll fight this together!' and I-"_

I didn't listen to the rest. I ran to the boulder to snatch up my blood-stained jacket and bolted for my house. But even then, those dummies pursued me, doing weird tap moves and shaking their hands.

"NOOOO!" I screamed when I got into my house, and slammed the door.

**A/N: Cliffhanger…. Woot woot. Thanks for the reviews. They keep me motivated : ) I might not update next week at all. Actually… I will if I get time to write, but slim chance since I'll be at my BFF's house. But stay tuned for more, and just know I write all the time! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Tears streamed silently down my face as I gasped for air. I felt like I was dying. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing, though. I heard people are always tranquil and peaceful in death.

Before I knew it my arm was bloodier than before and I dropped the weapon. Where did that come from? My eyes grew wide in surprise. Red marks were slashed along the length of my arm and I fell to my feet. "Ugh," I moaned to myself. The kitchen walls began spinning and I put a hand on the kitchen chair to steady myself. This attack had been unexpected and fast.

I stumbled to the porch, gasping for air. My hair thrashed about in the wild wind. There was a storm brewing for sure, both weather-wise and inside of me, my conflicting emotions.

The world became a blur of colors and somehow, sadness. My eyes drooped and my skull felt weak and extremely feeble. I fell to the ground a second time, but this time I didn't get up. How could I? My limbs felt they were on fire, and in a way they were. A bright red fire. I smiled at that. And I had caused it. I had caused something artistic in a way… Maybe this was the start of an era for me!

What was I saying? Start of an era? Artistic? What was I, some girl in frilly tops and poodle skirts?

My mind was hazed over, that was for sure.

My head crashed to the ground as I began hearing voices.


	4. Suddenly I See I'm Falling

The voices weren't my own demons, however- they were just Kiki, Tanner, Seacat, and Rascal running towards my house and chattering nervously. But I was not about to reveal myself to them, even if I were close to death. Using my long nails that minutes ago had scratched Lela's face to shreds, I made my way into the kitchen. I had almost made it, too, except the door wouldn't shut and my feet that would not stand up were still on the porch.

"Ella!" shrieked Kiki.

I kept pulling. Surely I could get in…

Tanner and Seacat grabbed my arms to pull me up before I could get up and slam the door in their faces. Once I was up, I slid right down again… thanks to my arm blood. My eyes rolled back. The last thing I saw was Rascal reaching out to me. Then my world went black.

I awoke in a field of white.

**A/N: Sorry so short, I've been completely busy and I'm working on my novel Star and Katie (dat ain't for fanfiction… if it gets published HOPEFULLY! I will tell all about it.) I'm literally working on the next chapter right now. I'm just giving y'all a heads-up. : ) So review, and the next chapter will come quicker because that gives me motivation. **


	5. I Was Cruising for a Hospital Treatment

A field of white.

I was in a hospital. I've only been in them before when I had my annual checkups, but this was new to me. Tubes stuck out of my arms and I had some weird plastic tube that shot oxygen up my nose. It was a completely new sensation that I hated.

And guess who was here?

The clown commune, in the middle of a dance number. I wanted to just lie down and rest, but my feet dragged me out of bed and my arms flailed around just like Elmo. The tubes fell out, which hurt, but the oxygen breather remained intact.

"Ella! You're really recoveriiiiiiiiiiiiing FAST!" Seacat cheered.

"No, no, no, nooooooo!" I wailed, but my hands thought otherwise. I did a clumsy flip and landed on the bed, and my mouth opened to let out a stream of song.

"When the sun is bright and always shining, what else to do but be complying? I'm a suuuurf girl, YEAH! Surf girl a-at heart," I sang in a low alto voice. _Stop!_ moaned the little voice inside my head. _You're not well enough for this!_

"When the moon is lit and it so shines, I look at you and you're so fine! You're a suuuurf girl, YEAH! Surf girl a-at heart," belted out Tanner, doing some weird hula-styled moves.

"I just want this number to stop, but nothing says for my feet to stop hoppin', I'm a suuurf girl, MMMMMHHH!" I covered my mouth as it noiselessly recited the rest of the lyrics.

"Dr. Andrew, I think Ella here is better!" Kiki proclaimed, forming a Rockette dance line with her friends, two doctors, around five nurses, and three bewildered eldery couples. And, sad to say, me. My legs scrambled to join, but my arms clutched onto the bed. For a brief moment, it was war between my feet and hands, but feet won out, as my arms felt like gelatin because of the drugs they injected into them.

And to top it off, the oxygen breather thingamabob fell out, and I struggled for air. When the song was ended by a hearty and LONG "You're a suuurf GIR-R-R-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRL!" by Rascal, I leaped back into the hospital bed and jammed the oxygen tubes back in my nose. I breathed with relief once the air began flowing through my lungs again.

"That stank," I wheezed out.

"Just what the doctor ordered!" sang out Seacat.

I rolled my eyes and examined my arm. It was pretty badly cut, which I secretly was proud of. I knew I should be just hanging my head in shame, but instead I was grinning to myself.

"Come on, Ella. Let's get out of here," said Tanner, picking me up bridal-style and 'escorting' me out. I tried to protest, but was too feeble.

"What did you cats think of THAT?!" Seacat cheered.

"Totally radical!" Kiki answered.

"Radical," echoed Rascal.

"Why are you copying her all of a sudden, Dave?" I asked him, using his real name. He shrugged.

"Dave!" he replied, a wicked grin on his face.

I looked at Tanner, whose mouth was in a steely line. Apparently he wasn't too happy with this… talk, either. I was glad to have somebody on my side.

There was a small bickering at the end, I have no clue what about because I was very drowsy, but eventually strong arms carried me to my house and tucked me in my red and yellow sheeted bed. Without further thought, I was asleep. Dead to the world.

**No updates this week: I'm goin to my Gramma's and she's close to death. I'll write the next few chapters while I'm over there. Pray for her? Remember, reviews mean the world plus a Godiva chocolate bar and a body splash from Bath 'n' Body Works to me. That's right. They mean, like, EVERYTHING! Haha : ) **

**It's my birthday today… Somehow I feel unspecial… Sort of forgotten. : ( **


	6. I Meet the Rodents

I wiped the crud out of my eyes and yawned sleepily. My mouth tasted terrible. Morning breath, yuk.

I slipped out of my hospital gown and into a cute red shirt, black leather jacket, tight red skirt, and red and black boots. Wait, WHAT? I flung open the other door of my closet. My normal yellow, blue, and white clothing was all gone, replaced by pastel pink, black, and red. Huh?

My head was spinning and suddenly I saw a reddish kitchen knife on the floor. Where did that come from? My question was answered when I saw my wrist. OMG… What had just happened?

I darted down to the kitchen to put back the knife, but before I did, somehow my hand clutched the knife and made a line of X's on my other arm. I washed the knife, put it back, and washed my arms. It burned, it burned, it burned, but whatever.

At least I wasn't going to be infected.

I was about to comb my hair when I saw in the mirror it was in a high, poufy blond bun with a red rose in the center of it. I was about to take it out and let my hair hang loose when I thought, _Hey… Having my hair outta my face actually doesn't suck. _So I left it in.

I popped an aspirin for my head and then a breath mint before I walked to Big Mama's for a strawberry malt. Or perhaps a vanilla egg cream… or maybe a chocolate shake, extra thick. Something sweet to take my mind off my arms.

When I was strolling past Wet Side Beach, guess what wonderful rays of idiotness was there?

Kiki and Seacat.

"Hey! Ella!" Kiki giggled, doing a weird dance with her boyfriend. "Why don't ya join us?"

"There are a lot of reasons," I called over before continuing to go to the shack.

About a minute later, I bumped into an impromptu Conga line with a catchy tune along the beat of, "Then you shake, shake, shake it baby!" Which I loathed, of course.

Guess who was THERE?

Rascal.

"Ella, my girl!" he began, but my screaming cut him off.

"I AM NEVER, WAS NEVER, AND WILL NEVER BE 'YOUR GIRL!'" I shrieked, disrupting the cheery surfers.

"Ella, youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu're HARSH!" He laughed in a sort of an announcer voice.

I pouted as I ran to Big Mama's.

And guess who was THERE?

(I honestly felt like the whole world was against me!)

Tanner.

"Ella," he said, then stopped. His mouth was a perfectly straight line.

"Yeah?" I cocked my head and threw a hand on my hip, unaware that my wounds had begun dotting with deep red blood.

"Your clothes!" he stuttered. "They're so, so, biker-ish! And you're a surfer!"

"Big newsflash, Tanner!" I shouted at him. "I have no clue how to surf. Never have I ever surfed before!"

His entire face suddenly changed. "Wh-what?" he shrieked.

I smirked smugly. "Uh, yeah."

His face blanched. "How come you've never told Kiki or me or somebody?" Yep, he was mad. Good. "We totally could have helped you! RAD! I get to teach you how to surf! RAAAAAAAD to the gnarly max!"

"No!" I pushed him away by the arm, the almost stopped. Whoa, that dude had some biceps- NO. NO. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. I was NOT thinking good of Tanner or ANY surfer. NO! I was NOT, not, not, not, NOT, NOT, NOT!

I began hyperventilating, and the world starting spinning. It was a familiar feeling, almost. Tanner yelled, and before I could drop to my feet strong arms caught me. But Tanner was right in front of me- who could this be?

"Suyfahs!" said a slick voice. "Thought I smelled something fishy."

"Rodents. I should've set some TRAPS!" Seacat magically appeared behind Tanner somehow, and I squealed.

"Why don't you all do us a good deals of favohs and sink into dat waves over deah?" asked the voice. I raised my thin eyebrows, struggling to get a good look at my captor. I caught a whiff of lemony hair gel.

"Maybes we WILLS!" Seacat hollered. Tanner began snapping his fingers madly, and I nearly screamed. ANOTHER impromptu dance number? I only hoped I wouldn't have to sing.

I swallowed as Kiki popped out of nowhere in a tiny, and I mean TINY red and white striped, fringed bikini. She began shaking her hips and whipping her hair back and forth as she sang out, "I don't wanna see you rats (no!) But I sure don't wanna start no fight (no!)" Rascal, by the way, was trotting behind her and humming, giving the occasional 'hey!'

"But I think it would all make our day, if you went out and said, nightyyyy, NIGHT!" Tanner began slow, with a dreamy-eyed drawl, but pushed my captor back. The lemon scent got stronger as _he_ began to sing, and _his_ voice was, well, well, a bit of a treat for me!

"Surfers, friends, why don't you say (hey!) And save it for a-no-ther day. But remember this in your downfall (fall!) That I….. (That I…..) know how to rock the ball!"

"BALL?!" I said aloud, trying to stare at him and finally succeeding. It was the leader of the biker pack- BUTCHY? I couldn't believe he was still carrying me and yet carrying on like nothing had happened! This was sort of cool. I was enjoying this development!

"La di da di da, da, DAAA," I belted out. I felt free in his arms! Oh, heck. I was in loooove! And this feeling was nice. I could possibly get used to it. Maybe, hopefully… Yes?

I was all but thrown out of Butchy's arms when Tanner leapt towards him. I gave a shrill squeak of distress. "Tanner!" I protested, brushing sand off my clothing.

"Giggle!" he commanded, and as if on command, I giggled. Why, I still don't know why or even HOW. I was severely depressed and here I LAUGHED.

I struggled to get out of the sand, still laughing like a manic person, when all at once Butchy scowled at Tanner and left. Tanner scooped me up like I weighed less than a kitten.

"Are you all right, Ella?" he asked, his brown eyes sparkling.

I broke away from his grasp and crossed my arms defiantly. "NO. I am most NOT fine. I was fine when I was in Butchy's arms, but now… UGH! I am so DISGUSTED by you people! You dare to call yourselves surfers? RUBBISH! That's what you are!" With that, I turned on my heel and flounced into Big Mama's.

Once I was inside I dashed to a booth and cried. The waitress, a pretty girl with perky blond hair flipped up at the ends and huge brown eyes, asked me what I wanted to order. I ordered the coconut bar special, a salad bar and potato soup, a bacon cheeseburger, and three slabs of chocolate cake. My drinks were four Coca-Colas. Normally I hate them because they sting my throat so much from the carbonation, but I told myself that I had to suffer.

Once I was done with all of that, I felt so bloated… I was getting slightly dizzier by the minute. I walked to the bathroom- well, stumbled might just be a better word. I locked myself in a small red stall and hunched over the toilet.

Within minutes my lunch was out of my stomach and into the toilet bowl, and I felt absolutely lousy. I took a mint from my pocket and chewed it in my teeth. My jaws felt weak from eating all the food, but I managed to crunch the small white circle that tasted of mint down easily.

I returned to my booth and casually began checking out the newspaper while my tongue swirled around my mouth, trying to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth.

"HEY!"

I screamed and swiveled around to see a bright white smile. _Ugh, Tanner,_ was my first thought. But then I looked further up and saw pale skin and black hair and something red.

_This can't be good_, I thought to myself, swallowing.

**A/N: This is my sixth update for today. Sorry if this sucked. My gramma died and the funeral's on Thursday. I'm stressing.**

**(Did you know that this chapter doubles the word amount of this story? Huh.)**


End file.
